Yusuke
Yusuke (ユウスケ Yusuke) is a human who is an amateur kaiju researcher/blogger and the current owner of Harpy Gyaos's Mana Charger. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Yusuke is a easily irritated and rude character and is obsessed with researching kaiju. He runs a blog and is an amateur kaiju researcher. He dislikes it when others don't listen to him or give him little to no attention, believing that his detractors turn a blind eye to the giant monsters that roam their world and are unaware of a rude awakening that they are in for. Despite being a fairly smart guy, he has a tendency to readily believe things with little to no evidence. History Backstory Yusuke initially only appeared in the background of a few RPs, prior to his proper debut. He was sometimes spotted in diners and was one of the civilians who ran away from GokiMask during his attack. Debut: The Ravages of the Gyaos Flock Yusuke made his proper debut when he had found a Mana Charger recently (he claimed to have found it at a beach, though how he exactly found it is unknown). Following that Yusuke then planned to show it off on his blog to disprove his critics. Meanwhile, he was unaware that he had triggered a flock of Gyaos to come his way to find the Mana Charger. Lilin didn't want Yusuke to go any further on this and then contacted Hikari Tsukishima to go get the Mana Charger back away from Yusuke's lair. Hikari then traveled to Yusuke's apartment, where Yusuke was startled by Hikari's sudden appearance. Hikari talked to Yusuke for a while, then asking about the Mana Charger, to which he explained how he found it and how he was going to use it. Hikari then asked if she could see it and touch it for a bit, to which Yusuke then allowed, but only if she could wear gloves. When Yusuke demanded the Mana Charger back, Hikari then said that there was a Gyaos flying outside his window, distracting Yusuke. Yusuke then got out his camera and started filming outside his window, only then for him to realize he had been duped. Yusuke then chased Hikari outside, only then for Galkimes to show up and attack. Yusuke filmed a little bit of Kamen Rider Kurutta's and Galkimes's fight, only then to get distracted by the Gyaos flock coming in and then he rescued trying to find his Mana Charger. Yusuke did not appear again until near the end of the RP where he got back the Mana Charger as Hikari returned and was caught off-guard. However, a Gyaos then came up and snatched both Yusuke and his Mana Charger away, taking him elsewhere. Yusuke was then dragged back into a cavern filled with Gyaos. As Yusuke looked up, he realized that the Gyaos appeared to be leaving him alone, due to the Mana Charger he was possessing. A loud growl could then be heard, and Harpy Gyaos revealed herself. It was then revealed that the Mana Charger Yusuke held was tied to Harpy Gyaos. Yusuke grinned and Harpy Gyaos then roared, her roar echoing through the cave. Abilities & Weapons * Mana Charger: Yusuke can use his Mana Charger to summon forth and control over (to an extent) Harpy Gyaos. Trivia * Yusuke comes from Matt Frank's Gameranime project and was Harpy Gyaos's "soulmate". * Originally he was set to debut along with Harpy Gyaos back in 2017, but was postponed until much later. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Neutral Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Teenager Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Becoming Evil